


she left

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was just a random fic I had and decided to post it. it's not great but it's not awful
Kudos: 4





	she left

“Fuck!” I yelled at the TV screen when my character died. I threw my controller on the ground in rage. I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath. 

“You okay?” My best friend asked and put his hand on my shoulder. 

“No! I’m not okay!” I moved away from his touch. 

“What’s wrong?” He attempted to get closer again and I stood up. 

“Just leave me alone!” He looked spooked behind his large glasses. 

“D-did I say something? I’m sorry if I freaked you out man.” His voice cracked slightly. I sat back down on the bed and buried my face in my hands again.

“No. No it’s not you.” 

“Then what is it?” I felt a few tears fall down my face. 

“She left.” I said quietly, my voice muffled by my hands. 

“You have to speak up buddy.” He said comfortingly. I took my face out of my hands. 

“She left, Michael.” His face went from comforting to horrified. 

“She just left?” I nodded. 

“I-I came home from school and sh-she was gone.” There were many tears streaming down my face. Michael pulled me into a hug and I stayed still. 

“I’m sorry. You know you’re always welcome here.” He petted my hair and whispered to me. I was sobbing. I stayed in his arms for a while until I stopped crying. Michael was the one person I could cry around. He didn’t care how red my face was or how runny my nose was. He let go of me and handed me a tissue. My head hurt and I was hungry but none of that mattered. 

“How’s your dad?” He asked. I shrugged. 

“He hasn’t said anything. I think he’s in shock. She always threatened leaving but I don’t think he thought she’d actually do it.” We stayed silent for a couple seconds. 

“Do you want a snack?” He asked and I nodded. He got up to go upstairs and I went to follow. 

“You can stay here if you want. Just tell me what you want.”

“I don’t wanna be alone.” He reached out his hand and I took it. 

“It’s okay. I’ll never leave you.” I gave him a small smile and we went upstairs to get a snack. I didn’t let go of his hand the whole time and he didn’t say anything about it which I appreciated. I really needed to be near him. I was afraid of going back home. I couldn’t handle my dad sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back. 

“Can I stay here?” I asked after we went back downstairs. 

“Of course you can. My moms should get home pretty late but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” I nodded and leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around me. 

“Every little thing, is gonna be alright.” He sang to me and I closed my eyes. His voice was calming and it took my mind off of everything. I didn't think about my mom. I didn't think about how we were going to pay the bills. I didn't think about what the holidays would be like. I was just content. 


End file.
